


Our Lives Are Made in These Small Hours

by attaccabottoni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Do those count as spoilers?, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, alludes to childhood flashbacks from Visions of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: "Wouldn’t you like that? You would be able to control him, finally. A brother you can own forever."
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 75





	Our Lives Are Made in These Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas.
> 
> The next chapter of Visions of V could still change my premise for writing this, but I've always held that Vergil and Dante's ending in DMC 5 can already be satisfying, once you compare it to where their story started from, Vergil bleeding within sight of his home and Dante listening to their mother die when they were eight. So in response to my feelings from the recent chapter, I wanted to write something light. (*gives self a gold star sticker that says "I tried"*)

It was always the same dream of Vergil leaving Dante faced with the black pit into which his brother disappeared, just to get away from him.

He needn’t look to his side to see his eight-year-old self peering down along with him, constantly looking for someone he could never see again.

“You know you can do it. Why not take the Yamato and cut him off from his powers? Then Vergil wouldn’t run away anymore. Wouldn’t you like that? You would be able to control him, finally. A brother you can own forever.”

He knew that his waking hours would be miserable if he didn’t face himself, so he turned to look at the innocent face judging him with bottomless sorrow.

“You’ve always wanted him all to yourself. You even kept taking Mama’s attention away, just so he would fight you for it. You wanted him to be jealous and angry, so he would keep his eyes on you.”

“I didn’t mean to,” was his only defense, trying not to let his shoulders hunch over to make himself smaller. “I only ever wanted to love him.”

“But you killed him, and for what?” his younger self went on mercilessly, pointing a finger down. “He went there hating you. You were off whiling away your time and having fun as he was being tormented without rest. Because you were the one Mama saved, he will never be saved for the rest of his life.”

Dante could not speak past the heaviness in his heart.

“He won’t ever forgive you. It would have been so much better for him if you had not been born—”

“Dante, wake up!”

He slowly opened his eyes, only to see yet another sad sight before him. His lips turned into a pout, as his gaze travelled mournfully from the smooth skin of the now clean and unmarked thighs disappearing into pants being swiftly put on, up to the face glaring down at him from beside the bed.

“How could you move so fast?” Dante complained. “Did I not fuck you hard enough last night?”

Vergil turned away to put on his belt. “You’re just lazy,” he drawled, in the assumption that his reddened ears went unnoticed.

“Oh those are fighting words. Lazy, you say? I’m gonna work so hard, you best prepare yourself for how un-lazy I am when we get back.”

“I expect nothing less from my kin,” he said with such dramatic affectation that had Dante stifling his giggles.

When Vergil sat down to put on his boots, Dante quickly snaked his arms around his brother’s waist.

“Five more minutes.”

“Are you a child? Do you really want to hear Nero chide a grown man like you for being late?”

“Let him, he enjoys it, you know.”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t.”

“He’s like you that way, using insults to show affection.”

“Who says I have any affection for you?”

“You just did it again. You can’t hide that you’re completely smitten by my devilish charms.”

“Stop saying ridiculous things and just get up, already!”

“Can we stay here for a while?”

“I see you haven’t changed a bit.”

His grip tightened as he buried his face deeper into the small of Vergil’s back. “That’s right. I’m always lonely when you’re not here. It was hell, missing you when there was no one around to understand why. I’ve lived longer without you, and I still don’t know how. That won’t ever change.”

Vergil placed his hands over his, pressing and sharing warmth.

“...Well if it is as you say, I am here now. Why not just live? See if you can figure out how to change, when my presence will turn out to be a disappointment.”

“No, it’s not.”

Vergil made a noncommittal hum. “Too early to tell. Besides, didn’t you say you were going to keep an eye on me?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I won’t go too far so I can come back to you.”

It wasn’t strictly a promise, but he meant it. Vergil could still hate him, but Dante allowed himself hope to keep this moment of peace for as long as Vergil lets him stay by his side.

After a while, Vergil patted his hands. “I’ll be waiting downstairs. Do we still have juice?”

“Yeah.”

“If you want it, keep your hands to yourself or you won’t get any.”

Dante pulled his fingers away guiltily from where he was trying to sneak them into the waistband of Vergil’s pants.


End file.
